jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
CP.BRAiN (game company)
CP.BRAiN (in japanese name: 株式会社シー・ピー・ブレイン) stand for: "CP" "Crash Power" was "Crash Power.Brain" were an japanese game development company started worked for Jaleco and previously worked at former Aicom company their to same japan game dev. It were to heading and founded by Tokuhiro Takemori (竹森得泰). History Opening CP.BRAiN was founded by Tokuhiro Takemori who at the work with Jaleco has responded to made before couples at 1980's stylist genre An CP.BRAiN preparing any the developed of platform arcade mode which the genre to first game has "64th Street: A Detective Story" and it was "Chimera Beast" Middie at 1990's The first arcade game developed was released in 1991 of "64th Street: A Detective Story" which was beat em up that based upon to similar clone of Final Fight game and published with Jaleco and moved to next another dev game of shoot em up was Chimera Beast However. CP.BRAiN is figure out that slowly in progressing that Chimera Beast which unexpected that has should who previous work to first game "64th Street: A Detective Story" in fact that has medium raise of gameplay and reviews someone. supposedly the reason of CP.BRAiN has lack of the developed of "Chimera Beast" if should going to corrupted after bring kill the second another game developed and led is getting should to be cancelled and dropped to second game dev. Moving out the platform of Consoles and handheld games is included to Game Boy Color, PlayStation, SNES and WonderSwan. Closed Down After the couples year later. Tokuhiro Takemori Left the CP.BRAiN game company, and the company might were closed down to this year. Changed / Cooperative Production Company Opened After their existence was called to the attention of the American-Thai based then for PC Platform, Mac, iPhone, iPad, Android where came the main independent ultra game development company was James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. in founded back in 2001. Also the cooperative production company informed is "CP.BRAiN" was a japanese game company their famous of arcade game. And later groups of members and former with James Emirzian Waldementer its opening to Cooperative Production Company "CP.BRAiN" company is turning into "Bindersoft Games, Inc." who would later to reworked development with "Chimera Beast" turning into "Our Internet Wargame" Games Arcade *''64th. Street: A Detective Story'' (Jaleco) *''Big Striker'' (Jaleco) *''Phantasm'' / Avenging Spirit (Jaleco) *''Quiz Ghost Hunter'' (Sega) *''Quiz Mekurumeku Story'' (Sega) Unreleased Game *''Chimera Beast'' (unreleased) (Jaleco) (Later at 2013 Project: Eater has turning into Project: OIWG) Game Boy Color *''B-Daman Baku Gaiden: Victory e no Michi'' (JP Publisher: Media Factory) *''B-Daman Baku Gaiden V: Final Mega Tune'' (JP Publisher: Media Factory) *''Ou Dorobou Jing: Angel Version'' (JP Publisher: Masaya) *''Ou Dorobou Jing: Devil Version'' (JP Publisher: Masaya) PlayStation *''Haunted Junction: Seitokai Badge o Oe!'' (JP Publisher: Mediaworks) *''Psychic Force: Puzzle Taisen'' (JP Publisher: Taito) Super Famicom/Super NES *''Okamoto Ayako to Match Play Golf: Ko Olina Golf Club in Hawaii'' (JP Publisher: Tsukuda Original) *''Zen Nihon GT Senshuken: Hyper Battle Game'' (JP Publisher: Banpresto) WonderSwan *''Cho Aniki: Otoko no Tamafuda'' (JP Publisher: Bandai) *''Langrisser Millennium WS: The Last Century'' (JP Publisher: Bandai) See Also * Bindersoft Games, Inc. Link *Hibari Works (company headed by former CP.BRAiN employee Shigenori Hashimoto) gallery (Internet Archive Wayback Archive) (Japanese)